


Crowned

by joeyrz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is/has a royal ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowned

**Author's Note:**

> So the awesome lizardspots posted artsies at the kinkme_merlin comm.
> 
> It inspired me, and lizardspots egg'ed me on to continue.

Merlin rolls away from Arthur, pushing the Prince away in slightly amused disgust.

"You are such an ass, Arthur!" He got to his feet and walked to the table, unashamed of his nudity.

Arthur snorts, rolling over and letting the sheets slip down, exposing his perfectly round backside. "Royal Ass, Merlin. Treat it with the respect it deserves."

Merlin grins wickedly before turning back towards the bed. He bows as gracefully as he can, before grabbing the Prince's crown with much more reverence that he normally does. "I'm so sorry, your Royal Assness! I forgot my manners for a second. Here, let me..." he pulled Arthur's hips up, raising his ass up, and placed Arthur's crown on his right butt cheek.

"There! Perfect. Now, if you excuse me Prince Arthur, let me kneel before the Royal Assness and pledge my loyalty by kissing the Royal Ring."

Arthur's head fell down between his hands, face down into the pillow as Merlin did just that.

\----

Merlin knelt at the bedside, his hands holding Arthur's hips up, holding him still. The position was slightly awkward, Arthur lying lengthwise on the bed, he to the side, but it would work - for now.

The 'non-royal' cheek was facing him, but he could not ignore this one over the other. The creamy, soft, firm flesh laid before him like a feast before a hungry man. He dropped his head down to rubs his nose lightly over it first, turning his head to feel the soft, downy blond hairs across his face, his lips barely grazing skin.

Arthur was almost muffling all sounds with the pillow, but Merlin managed to hear tiny little sounds that stirred his blood.

He pressed a soft kiss on softer skin, tickling his own lips with tiny hairs that were standing on end. He dropped little kisses, each less than a whisper apart from the previous, slowly covering the nicely rounded area.

The floor was hard on his knees, and the bed would be more comfortable, but he couldn't tear himself away. Not yet. Not until sounds became more discernible. Not before Arthur started to move against him, seeking more.

end


End file.
